


Legend of the Sapphire's Claw

by Sora



Category: Cat Returns
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I know that this may seem a little corny, I know, but I can think of no other thing for the disclaimer. So with that being said, here goes:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Legend of the Sapphire's Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know that this may seem a little corny, I know, but I can think of no other thing for the disclaimer. So with that being said, here goes:

Disclaimer: I know that this may seem a little corny, I know, but I can think of no other thing for the disclaimer. So with that being said, here goes:

Roses are red,

They also are black,

I don't own the Baron,

So please don't bite back!

 **Baron** : Nice going, Sora-chan... Really original. Bravo! (sarcastically attempts a hint of applause)

 **Muta** and **Hiromi** : Bravo, O great artisaness! (Note: Author bribed both beforehand with cake.)

 **Haru** : Well, at least she attempted something. She could have left the disclaimer blank... We've seen so many of them before...

 **Sora-chan** : Thank you Haru, for being so supportive... NOT!

 **Baron** : Well, she does have a point, Haru. You could at least have a heart... The girl did try her best at a disclaimer... At least she didn't say the one that she was planning on putting up here...

 **Haru** : Oh, really.. which one was that...

 **Baron** : The one you threatened her upon death not to repeat, because it embarassed you terribly... which by the way, you never told me how it embarassed you neither...(gives Haru intrigued glare)

 **Muta** : Yea, I think it had something to do with _Baron_ and _Haru_...

 **Hiromi** : Yea, what were the lyrics again, Sora-chan... I know Haru would want Baron to hear them...

 **Haru** : NOOOOO! Sora-chan, you can't, you promise! (turns into a cat, and clutches authoress' gown)

 **Sora-chan** : Well, well, we'll let Baron be the judge... Baron, promise to keep an open mind...

 **Baron** : I will... so long as you have no hint of hentainess anywhere within it... Otherwise, I will have to sick Toto on you...

 **Sora-chan** : Ok, Killjoy... There went those extra lyrics...I'm kidding... Kidding... No hentai-ness I promise...K, here goes:

Rose are red,

Violets are blue,

Haru's in love with Baron,

And, Baron's not to far away too...

 **Baron** & **Haru** (giving each other blank stares): Oh, dear...What to do?

 **Sora-chan** : So now that all the cards have been placed on the table... Let's hear the reactions from Baron and Haru shall we? Audience?

(Baron and Haru both give death glares, and advance towards the author with their own choice of weaponry)

 **Sora-chan** : Oh, dear, well, I'll just have to get out of this messy situation, shant I? Well then, on with the story... (turns into cat-demon and runs away as Baron and Haru chase her off-stage)... Oh, and enjoy the madness...

* * *

 _  
**Priologue: A Distant Memory**   
_

Avery Kaituri looked out at the traffic on this morning, a song echoing in her mind. Usually days like these were days that were too ordinarily mundane to where a person could not stand to get out of bed in the mornings, but this time, for Avery, it was different. For one, her and her friends Haru and Hiromi had all recently graduated from college, and it was a time for celebrating. For another, it made her look back on how so many things have changed in her life, for both the good and the bad.

As a child, Avery was born into a life that one would expect, a life without hardships, and an expectation of the future that was bright and clear. Her parents loved her, and she loved them with all her heart. Then, at the tender age of 7, both of her parents died in a fatal car accident, and after that, life became despair.

For, though Avery was loved by her parents, fate dealt her a cruel blow. With no living relatives, Avery was taken in by a friend of her father's. At first, the man seemed to take a great liking to her. But, as she grew older, she realized that it all was pretend. For, every time her guardian would come home from his outings, he would abuse her by both words and actions.

* * *

On the day she turn 13, she could take the beatings no longer, and sought to run away. But, first, she had to thank the Awasawas for showing such kindness to her as a child... She hated to lie to the only people she thought of as family, but she felt that it was her only choice... because she did not want to tell anyone where she was going.

She remember that day, as the rain started to fall, that she felt that nothing else could possibly go more wrong... But, then, a song came out of the nothingness, a song that spoke to her soul, that she felt that she must follow, and know. She failed to notice as the truck on the road was skidding towards her, until it was almost upon her. Then, as if by magic, a white she-cat came to her rescue...

"Catch!" It exclaimed, as she ran by Avery, throwing her an wrapped parcel, only to disappear where it had appeared.

After that moment, time temporarily stood still as Avery unwrapped the parcel. It was an blue Victorian neck-let, with a design much like the modern-day fashion, saved the pendant attached. The silver pendant that was attached was simple in design, but the way it was designed was absolutely enchanting. The only design on the pendant was the outline of a cat done all in blue, with sea-green eyes, much like her own, and with a single phrase in blue on the back of the pendant.

Avery squinted to read the tiny print, as time was apparently speeding up again... _You hold the key..._ She spoke aloud, as she seen that the truck was centimeters from hitting her.

Then, she saw a flash of light, and she jumped, only to find herself in the nothingness...

* * *

Aren't I an evil little devil, leave you all in suspense... Next chapter will have Baron, and will introduce a relative of his... Stay tuned... Read and Review...


End file.
